Glaring Dream
by Aeneid
Summary: [Xenosaga] MOMO attempts to crossdress in hopes of getting inside an allboys school and to get close and know more about Gaignun Jr.! Bring on the insanity!


Yay, another experimental fic! I rushed this because I want everyone to read! ^_^ Btw, my fic 'Xenosaga Music Videos' was deleted but if anyone wants to read it, email me and I'll send it to you!

About this fic, this suddenly popped in my mind when I was having Math class and another note. I might update my stories only twice in one month because school started and the teachers gave me so much homework! .

And before I start, this is yet another Jr./MOMO with some implications of yaoi but not too much. Implied Tony/Mary too!

Oh yes, I hope no one gets offended with this fic…

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga!

Glaring Dream

Two lone figures stood near the gates of a private school. One girl looked worried, while a handsome-looking boy looked very nervous.

"Are you really sure about this?" the worried girl asked.

"Yes, I'm definitely sure… There's no turning back; I wasted enough money to cost me a fortune… And my time as well…"

"Oh, you better do something about your obsession with that guy of yours! Make him yours, okay?!? You better!!!!!"

The boy, who was looking nervous before, smiled sheepishly and blushed. "S-sure…"

"You take care of yourself, okay? I'll visit you sometime and do send me an email, okay?! I'll be late for school so goodbye!" the raven-haired girl hugged her best friend one last time before she left…

With sweaty palms and a palpitating heart, the person gave out a sigh and entered the unfamiliar campus…

She was Momo Mizrahi, a 15-year-old girl studying at an exclusive all-girls school but this school year; she was trying a different approach… She applied herself to an all-boys school!

Why did she do it?

Because of love…

Yes, Momo was in love. The boy of her dreams was studying at an all-boys school just near her old school and to know more about him, she did everything she could to make herself look like one of the boys… Her long pink hair was cut short into a pageboy look but not short enough to make her look like a boy. In fact, she looked like one of those hot bishonen that she frequently sees in the animé shows…

Her chest size was quite big and many bandages were used to 'bind' it but it wasn't that flat… Oh well, she can always lie about having a big chest size from all the work out she have done…

Her name was also changed… from 'Momo' to Momoshiro Niwashiro.

As for her identity to be kept a secret, she requested for a private dormitory and hoped that it was granted…

Clutching the documents in her small hands, she proceeded inside the building and when she stepped inside, male students were looking at her or him rather, with great interest. Momo felt that all eyes were looking at her and she blushed slightly…

Without thinking, she went to the Principal's Office and minutes later, she was dressed in the Fudoumine (A/N: pronunciation is Fuu-do-mii-nee.) uniform and in her opinion it was very overdressed. A black long-sleeved jacket-like clothing was on her torso and the collar reached up to her chin. On her legs was a pair of black pants, which were a bit fitting for her.

'My class is first year, section B… oh Kami-sama, I hope he's my classmate!' she prayed silently and unknown to her, someone was watching her from afar…

Momo knocked at the door of her designating classroom and a teacher looked at her. "Yes, sir?"

"Um… I'm a new student… Momo… shiro Niwashiro*." She said.

"I see… Wait for a while please."

As Momo stood at the hallway of Fudoumine High, she silently prayed that she wouldn't make a fool out of herself…

"You can come in now." The teacher said and she followed.

"Your new classmate, Momoshiro Niwashiro."

Whispers filled the air as Momo stood at the platform… "Um… hello. I'm Momoshiro but you can call me Momo or simply my last name…"

She looked around and saw _him_ staring at her dully. His eyes were on her and she felt embarrassed… it was only the second time when she saw him face-to-face… The first time he saw her was very embarrassing…

"Why does your name sound so girly?" one boy asked.

"B-because… I have the same birthday as my cousin… Momo Mizrahi…"

Suddenly, _he_ perked up when he heard the name being said and all the male students eyed _him _curiously. "What the hell are you all looking at?!?!" he snapped and everyone looked away, still smiling.

"So you're Momo Mizrahi's cousin? Wow… Maybe you can introduce Gaignun Jr. to her… He's too shy to ask her best friend, Aya Ishikawa, to introduce him to her." Tony smirked as _his_ face turned into the color of his hair. Then, he was smacked at the back of his head.

"You shut up, Tony! Do you want me to tell Mary all the perverted things you've done?!?!"

The blonde haired 15 years old gulped. He was courting the girl but if she hears all those bad things he had done, he might be turned down! "Sorry…" he mumbled meekly.

"Anyway Niwashiro, sit beside Tony." The teacher named Kevin Winnicot said and pointed at the desk.

She walked at the direction and sat while everyone eyed her… The new guy was acting like a girl! The way he walked looked like he was wearing those tight-fitting kimonos wore by women!

"Hey there! I'm Tony Kaidou, nice to meet you!"

"Me too."

"Are you really Mizrahi's cousin? You two sure look so alike… And you're got a pretty boy face… I wouldn't be surprise if tomorrow your locker were full of letters from both sexes. Gaignun Jr. gets that a lot, especially from…"

A small click was heard and Momo saw a gun aimed at the blonde's head. Her eyes widen and she gulped.

"Fine, sorry. I won't tell him anymore, okay?" he said and Jr. withdrew his gun. "Anyway, does your cousin get lots of letters too?"

Momo Mizrahi suddenly blushed. "Well… yeah… a lot but maybe not that much… Oh, can I ask? Does Gaignun Jr. ever have a girlfriend?"

"Him? Never. He thinks that girls only go after his wealth and not him… He's a bit of a player though…" the blonde whispered. "I have a question too… Does your cousin ever have a boyfriend?"

Why does he think that way…? _"No, she doesn't like to socialize that much but her bestfriend always wants to meet boys in this school."_

"Quiet, class! Let's begin our lesson!" Kevin yelled and everyone groaned…

-------------------------------------------------

Momo sighed as she got out of her classroom… Physics class with Mr. Winnicot was pure hell… The lessons were too hard!!!!

"Hey Niwashiro, want to eat lunch with us?" Tony asked and she nodded meekly… It was better than nothing…

As they all went outside, a person was running from a distance, yelling, "RUBEDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Suddenly, Jr. froze in fear and screamed. "Get away from me, you freaking idiot!!!!!!!!" he took out his gun but a white-haired 15-year-old student had suddenly hugged him.

"RUBEDO!!!!!!! I MISSED YOU SOOOOO MUCH DURING SUMMER!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled.

Momo suddenly face faulted and look confused. Who was he…? "Um…"

The boy turned around and suddenly let go of the blue-faced Jr., who lacked air from the bear hug his 'suitor' gave him. "Hello there! You're cute!" Albedo Piasora suddenly hugged Momo, making her blush.

"Wow, the new guy already has a suitor!!!!" Tony exclaimed happily, shaking the poor red-haired boy who passed out on the ground from the lack of oxygen. "Gaignun Jr., wake up! You gotta see this! Albedo's hitting the new guy right now and its damn funny!"

Weakly, Jr. opened his eyes and he had the urge to throw up when he saw Albedo touch Momo's 'flat-chest' seductively. The 'new guy' looked like 'he' wanted to faint…

"Ooh, you're my flavor of the year! You're soooo damn cute!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!" the U.R.T.V. numbered 667 squealed happily and proceeded to hug the terrified Momo.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She ran towards the football field while the milky-white haired boy chased after 'him' yelling, "WAIT A MINUTE, PEACHY!!!!!! I'M NOT DONE!!!!!!!!!"

The blonde and the red-haired boy watched as a mad man was chasing Niwashiro around the school, yelling some sugary-sweet words like 'peachy darling' and 'peachy cakes'. "Should we help Niwashiro? Poor guy, its his first day and some transvestite is chasing him…"

"Nah, we can't stop Albedo. He's obsessed with Niwashiro so we better leave them alone." Jr. said with a sadistic smile on his face.

When Momo heard the comment Jr. made, her blood started to boil. "DAMN YOU, GAIGNUN JR.!!!!!!!!!!! BURN IN HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled angrily while running frantically for dear life.

"Oh peachy cakes, don't feel bad!!!!!" Albedo called out. "I'll make you feel better so have some fun with me!!!!!!!!!!"

"NO!!!!!!!"

A girl wearing a Seigaku uniform and a nurse cap appeared in front of Albedo suddenly. "Piasora-sempai!"

"What the?!?!" he stopped suddenly. "U-uh, hello Kirsch!" he said, smiling goofily.

"Hello! Let's eat lunch together, okay?" she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the field. Poor Albedo could only follow her…

'This school freaks me out!' was the only thought that entered Momo's head after being chased by Albedo… She did not know why but… did Albedo already know her sexuality?

"Hey, let's eat lunch now. You're probably tired from all that running, huh… Gaignun Jr. gets that all the time before you came…" Tony Kaidou pointed to a spot in the garden. "Let's eat there… we can have all the privacy we want there."

-------------------------------------------------

"Who is he?" Momo asked curiously as she watched from afar the girl named 'Kirsch' trying to feed her 'Piasora-sempai' some food.

"He's Albedo Piasora of section D. He's obsessed with Gaignun Jr. before and now, he'll be lusting over you, Niwashiro. Be careful."

"Oh… But why is there a girl on campus?"

"Girls from Seigaku always come here to chat with us or put letters on our lockers… The two schools are on good terms with each other. Remember what I said about your locker being full of letters? Guys here who are, let's just say… who are about to change their sex might give you letters and maybe some girls too." Tony explained. "Oh yeah, now that you've mentioned it… There's only one girl who hadn't set foot on this school and she's your cousin, Momo Mizrahi. I've never seen her go here and talk to guys. She's always hiding at the gate…"

"Really?"

"Yup. And sometimes, when she wants to go home, she phones Ishikawa just to tell her she needs to go home! Is she sacred that we might eat her or something?! I don't get her…"

Momo just shrugged and continue eating… Minutes later, she could see a familiar raven-haired girl approaching them… "Hey there, Kaidou, Gaignun Jr.!"

"Yo. Where's your bestfriend? Still hiding?" Tony asked.

"No. She's in Fifth Jerusalem with her Mommy so she can't go to school for this year… But she has a tutor though…"

"Fifth Jerusalem? That's so far away! What was she thinking of going there…?!?"

Aya Ishikawa shrugged and eyed Momo, smirking a bit. She mouthed the words 'You love Gaignun Jr.' and the latter blushed hard.

"The two of you know each other?" Jr. finally spoke up after finishing his meal.

Aya nods her head and shots Momo a look, as if hinting something. Momo's blush deepens…

"Oh, I still have to go back to school… I'll see you two tomorrow." The girl stood up and walked away…

As the three went back to their classroom, Tony said something that almost made Momo faint. "You're my roommate in the dormitory!"

"WHAT?!?! WHY?!?! I REQUESTED FOR A PRIVATE DORMITORY!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled in disgust. Aya had always told her that Tony was a pervert but this was too much!

Tony shrugged. "Dunno. At least it's better that way… My roommate is someone that I know."

_'THIS IS BAD!!!!! Argh, I hate this!!!!!!' she moaned angrily to herself. _"Um… Tony, can you give me privacy in the dormitory, please? Anyway, I have to go." With that, she went ahead…

"Is it just me or Niwashiro is acting like a girl? What do you think, Gaignun Jr.?"

"Definitely. He's turning into an Albedo."

-------------------------------------------------

School had ended too long, in Momo's opinion and now, she had to go to the dormitory with Tony the pervert… And her blood was still boiling after Jr. commented about her acting like a girl before he left the school, driving in his sports car…

'Idiotic little bastard… I wonder why Tony calls him 'Little Master' when it should be 'Little Bastard'! I never knew he was such a prick! I want to drop out but let's just see… Maybe he's really nice…'

When the two stopped by at their room in the third floor, the boy opened it and she rushed inside her assigned room…

She took off her sweaty boys uniform and sat on the bed wearing only her bra and underwear… She was so damn tired with what happened today...

"Hey Niwashiro, you forgot your…" the door swung open with Tony holding a bag and suddenly, his eyes widen. "Bag?" he suddenly clammed up.

"Oh my… T-tony!" she said and stood up suddenly… She too was at lost for words.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came a bloody scream.

-------------------------------------------------

Note: Niwashiro is Juli Mizrahi's maiden name. ^_^

Please review and tell me what you think! ^_^


End file.
